Abra-cadabra! Oops, did I do that?
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: Maria Takarada accidentally casts a spell that transports Kanea Kotonami, Yukihito Yashiro, Kyoko Mogami, and Tsuruga Ren to the world of One piece. Warning: COMPLETE INSANIY! MAY CAUSE PERMANENT BRAIN DAMAGE! Nah, just kidding. *Troll face* U mad bro? (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Oops

**Holy *bleep*! This is the sixth story I've written since I created my account for** **Fan-fiction**.** Also, the poem down below is one of my own creation****_, I_**** wrote it, no no one else. Take that you stupid copyright laws! *Mumble with a pissed pouty look* Damn bastards, always making people put disclaimers on things.**

**Sometimes I wonder how come up with this shit without being hopped up on drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Skip Beat.**

Oh, stars, moon, and spirits,

Hear the plea of this caster's soul.

The ones dear to me have many merits,

They have not hearts of coal.

Oh, sun, sea, and earth,

Keep from them misfortune on their journeys.

And bring together those meant from birth,

To bring them joy that lasts for eternity.

Maria repeated this spell four times and sat back taking a big breath. There was still one more thing she had to do to complete the spell. she took the water bottle that was filled with sea water and slowly poured it into the center of the magic circle she had drawn.

The spell she was casting was supposed to be a protection spell, as least she thought it was. It was cold night with a full moon and skies so clear the Milky Way could be seen, just as the spell had called for.

After she had finished pouring the water she stood at the edge of the circle, with her hands pressed together as if in prayer, and recited the spell one last time.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, four people completely disappeared in their sleep. Little did Maria know, the spell she had just cast was not only a protection spell, but a transportation spell as well.

**There it is folks. How did you like the poem? Not bad for writing it in about ten or fifteen minutes. This is a prologue, so yes, it is pretty short, but the real chapters will be between 1,100 words and 2,000 words. Also, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm A Pervert

Tsuraga Ren woke up thinking something was wrong, but he didn't know what. It took several moments for his sleep addled brain to figure out what is was. He was cold, he was laying on something hard, there were no blankets covering him, and he could hear the sound of the wind and of the sea.

At first he thought that maybe he had fallen out of bed, but that didn't explain the sounds of water and wind. He heard footsteps approaching him, from the sound the footsteps made he could we was lying on a wood floor.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" asked a gruff voice.

Ren opened his eyes and saw a man leaning over him with a scowl on his face.

"Who are you?" asked Ren.

Then man's eye twitched. "Bastard, that's my line! What are you doing on our ship?"

"Ship? What ship?" Ren was really getting confused.

"THE ONE YOU'RE ON, DUMBASS!" the man yelled.

Well, that explained a few things, but it gained more questions than it answered. The most important one being, just how the hell did he get on a ship? He wasn't left much time to wonder cause shortly after the man had yelled out, he heard something shift nearby.

Ren whipped his head around. laying near him were three people. One of whom he recognized immediately as Kyoko.

"M-Mogami-san?"

The one he had just spoken to jerked their head up.

"Eh? Tsuraga-san?" Yep, it was definitely Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, what are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"Kyoko?" said another woman. **(A/N: I'm not quite sure what honorific Kanea uses when she is addressing Kyoko, or if she uses one at all. I won't be using any honorifics unless I am absolutely sure that they are used by the person in question for the person in question.)**

"Ren? Mogami-san? What's going on?" asked the third person.

"Ah! Moko-san! Yashiro-san! You're here too?" said Kyoko

"Oi," said the man.

"Ren, do you know where we are?" asked Yashiro.

"No, but apparently we're on a ship."

"How the hell did we get on a ship?!" yelled Kanea.

"Oi!" the man said again.

"Don't know, but we're on one," said Ren.

"This is very strange," said Yashiro.

"OI! LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the man yelled.

As soon as they turned their attention to him he was hit in the face by something that looked suspiciously like a shoe.

"God damn it Zoro, will you keep it down!? Some of us are actually trying to sleep! Just for that, your debt is now 450,000!" yelled a woman who had just come on deck.

"Why you greedy little—!" Zoro stopped before he could say anything that would piss her off more.

But the woman wasn't having any of it. "Huh? what was that you were about to say?" she said with her hand by her ear.

"Er . . . nothing, it's nothing." he said.

The woman nodded is satisfaction. "Mm, that's exactly what I thought," she said smugly.

"Ah, man! Why do you guys have to be so noisy? I'm trying to sleep." said a long-nosed man who had just poked his head up from below deck.

"Oh, hey Usopp. Thanks for saving me the trouble, it's your watch," Zoro said.

He walked over and dragged the protesting man up on deck and he himself went below.

"Damn it, Zoro!" Usopp yelled after him.

"SHUT UP, USOPP!" came the yell of three males.

"H-hai," he said quietly.

"U-um, excuse me?" said Kyoko.

"Eh? Nami who are these people?" asked Usopp.

"That's what I'd like to know." said Nami.

"Oh, I'm Mogami Kyoko, pleased to meet you." she said bowing.

"I'm Nami, and this is Usopp. Now that's one, how about the rest of you.

"Kotonami Kanea," said Kanea dismissively.

"I'm Yukihito Yashiro," said Yashiro. **(A/N: Basically I call them by whatever is easier to remember.)**

"Tsuraga Ren," said Ren.

"Um, Nami?"

*Sigh* "What is it Usopp?" she said.

"What'll we do with them? What if they're bounty hunters?" asked Usopp in a panicky voice.

"Oh, calm down. The only ones who have a bounty are Luffy, Robin and Zoro. There's no way small fry like us, who don't even have a single beli on our heads, are gonna be targeted by bounty hunters. We're perfectly safe." said Nami.

"Oh, that's good. But we still have no idea what to do with them though," said Usopp.

"Um, e-excuse me, we can hear you, you know." said Ren.

"We'll just leave it until morning and then Luffy can decide. I'm too tired to deal with something like this right now. *Yawn* Alright, I'm going back to bed." she said.

"Wait! You're leaving me alone with these people?! They might be dangerous! Oi, Nami!" called Usopp.

He heaved a great sigh when she ignored him. Then he turned his attention to them and went into a panic position.

"Y-y-y-you think t-t-t-that I'm s-s-s-scared of you?! Hah! I-I-I'm the great c-captain Usopp! If a-anything happens to me, m-my 8 million followers will avenge me!" he declared, his legs trembling so much that they looked like they were vibrating.

"8 million? If you're gonna lie, at least try to make it somewhat believable," said Yashiro.

"No way! They saw right through me!" he exclaimed.

"You just admitted it!" yelled Kanea.

"Anyway, you guys better get some sleep, you're gonna need it with Luffy. I'll go see if I can find some blankets," he said.

He came back a few minutes later with a pile of blankets and some pillows.

"It isn't much but it's all I can offer right now. So for now you should just get some sleep." he said before disappearing again, climbing up the mast.

Yashiro, Kanea, and Kyoko decided to take Usopp's advice, there was much else they could do anyway. Ren, however, stayed awake a little longer, wondering what he was gonna do about his schedule.

_'Hmph, so much for being the "never late king". I'm not even gonna be showing up at all.'_

He turned towards Kyoko, who was sleeping soundly a few feet away.

_'At least I can spend more time with Mogami-san. *Chuckle* She really is adorable when she's sleeping.'_

Without realizing it, Ren's hand started to reach towards the talented rookie actress. He caught himself and brought his hand back to his side.

_'This is gonna be dangerous. Only this girl is able to make me such a pervert.'_ he turned so his back was facing her, and went to sleep.

**Okay, there it is. The first official chapter. I hope you like it. I could have finished it a little earlier, but I wanted to work on my novel while I was still on spring break. If you'd like to to read what I've written so far I created an account for Fiction-Press and published what I've written there. I will be updating the chapters as I finish them. The pen name for my fiction-press account is the same as the one I'm using for my fan-fiction account.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or One Piece.**

**Please review. I don't care if you write constructive criticism, or if it's just a compliment. Any support is welcome. Oh, and a few more things. This is set right before the Water 7 arc, after the Straw Hats encounter with the ice guy. And as for their work, you'll have to wait until the end of the story to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**Dear Readers, please don't kill me but this isn't another chapter. I am going to finish ****Green Hair, Three Swords. WTF?**** and ****You Need War to Win this War**** before publishing anymore stories, or updating any more stories. I wish to have at least one complete story, cause as it is, I feel like I'm pushing myself with all the stories I'm trying to keep track of. So, I'll be completing my LOTR crossovers before I do anything else. I am terribly sorry.**


End file.
